Feliz Cumpleaños Seakun!
by Tenten Akita
Summary: Sealand cree que pasara el cumpleaños mas aburrido de su historia, pero su querida familia adoptiva lo hará cambiar de parecer.


Anécdota relacionada: Comencé a escribir este fic súper happy de la vida…cuando lo termine…no me gusto para nada, me dio la wea, borre todo, empezó de nuevo y TADA! Aquí esta el resultado final…mucho mas decente que el primero :D

Espero que les guste ¡Nos leemos abajo!

*APH & WSH no me pertenecen, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, pero admítanlo mujeres, algún día quieren tener un hijo como Sea-kun -lovea-*

* * *

Esa mañana Sealand no se encontraba con muchos ánimos de hacer nada, venia saliendo de un resfriado, por lo que dudaba que Finlandia y Suecia lo dejaran salir a algún lado, para colmo era su cumpleaños y no podía celebrarlo como se debía.

Había pasado esos días jugando video juegos con Åland, quien había venido a ver a sus padres y había decidido quedarse por un tiempo, y con Ladonia, quien no dejaba de decirle que si no se recuperaba pronto, él iba a tomar su puesto como líder en la próxima conferencia de micro-naciones -si es que Wy no se le adelantaba-.

-Esto es aburrido desu-yo, necesito salir de aquí- Pensó en voz alta, después de todo estaba solo. Se escabullo por su habitación, por el pasillo, y cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a las escaleras…-¡Auch!-…Choco con alguien. Levanto la mirada temeroso de que fuera Suecia que había regresado y con quien había colisionado, pero por suerte no fue así.

-¿Qué se supone que haces fuera de la cama?-Pregunto Åland mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse- Finlandia y Suecia dijeron que no podías salir aun.

-Lo se, ¡Pero estoy aburrido desu-yo! Llevo días en esa cama, y ahora que Ladonia no esta molestando me aburro mas-Contesto Sealand, inflando infantilmente sus mejillas.

-Mmmm…creo que…puedo hacer algo por eso…ve a cambiarte-Dijo el rubio mayor, viendo como su pequeño hermanastro corría de vuelta a su habitación para cumplir con la orden.

Minutos mas tarde, Åland y Sealand se dirigían al parque mas cercano junto con Hanatamago. Tenían planeado pasar el resto de la tarde ahí, Tino llamaría al mayor cuando estuvieran por volver, así que podían asegurarse de que no los descubrieran. Peter perseguía a la pequeña perrita cuando, por fin y después de varias horas, Ladonia volvía del "Congreso de Micro-naciones", para variar, golpeado,

-Cuantas veces hay que decirte que Wy enojada es peligrosa, deberías dejar de acosarla, es obvio que a ella le gusta Seborga-Dijo Peter, tratando de poner algo de autoridad ante el asunto.

-SI, si, lo que digas-Respondió la micro-nación sueca-Además, no sé que tanto alboroto cause esta vez, si no era ella a quien acosaba-Se defendió al mismo tiempo que un tono carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas al recordar a cierta micro-nación austriaca.

Los tres hermanos continuaron jugando y conversando el resto de la tarde, hasta que el celular de Åland sonó.

-Muy bien, hora de volver, mama y papa viene de regreso y no quiero meterme en problemas ni meterte en problemas a ti Sealand, mucho menos hoy-Dijo el mayor, tomando a los menores a la perrita para dirigirse a casa.

Unos momentos después de que ellos entraron a la casa, hicieron su llegada Finlandia y Suecia, acompañados de los otros tres nórdicos. Luego de haberse saludado como correspondía, Tino y Lukas se instalaron el la cocina, seguidos de Berwald y Mathias quienes, para variar, iban discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Islandia prefirió quedarse con los menores, al parecer había discutido con Noruega -o con Hong Kong, o con ambos-, así que los otros decidieron que lo mejor seria dejarlo en paz un momento.

-¡¿En donde estas sobrino favorito?!-Grito Dinamarca cuando entro a la sala de estar, lanzándose inmediatamente a abrazar a Sealand-¿Sabes? Tu tio Lukas insiste en querer enseñarte magia.

-¡¿Enserio tío Lukas?! ¡Eso seria genial desu-yo!-Dijo encantado el cumpleañero.

-SI, es cierto. Ya que CIERTO HERMANO MIO-Recalco mirando a Einar, quien lo ignoro completamente-no quiere aprender, y cierto hermano tuyo no te quiere enseñar-Termino refiriéndose a Inglaterra-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, se supone que Arthur iba a venir hoy, pero dijo que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo que vendrá a buscarte el fin de semana para que pases unos días con el y Estados unidos-Le dijo Tino al menor de sus hijos, abrazándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas.

Peter de seguro hubiera protestado ante la decisión que habían tomado sus padres adoptivo e Inglaterra a sus espaldas, pero pensándolo mejor, estando Alfred ahí, molestarían a Arthur hasta el cansancio y eso le agradaba, era casi tan divertido como hacer lo mismo con Escocia.

Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche charlando, después de los incesantes acosos de Peter y Åland, Islandia había olvidado porque estaba enojado -o eso parecía-, y eso había relajado un poco mas el ambiente.

Cuando ya todos de habían ido, la familia sueco-finesa decidió irse a la cama, la cual a pesar de se enorme, les quedo pequeña a los seis: Sealand al centro, Suecia y Finladia a cada lado, Åland junto a Fin y Ladonia junto a Suecia, y claro, Hanatamago a los pies de la cama.

-Lamentamos no haber podido entregarte tu regalo hoy Sea-kun, pero sabes que hemos estado ocupados-Dijo Tino mientras se acomodaba como podía.

-No te preocupes mama, esta bien, estoy feliz de poder seguir con ustedes, eso es suficiente-Respondió el pequeño ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

-M'ñan' n's v'mos a L'ton'ia-La cara del menor se ilumino al escuchar a su padre mencionar ese nombre-Er' l' q'e qu'er'as ¿No?

-¡Si!-Grito mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a u padre, hacia mucho que no había visto a su amigo ya provecharía esta oportunidad.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana también debo volver a casa-Dijo el mayor de los hermanos, dándose la vuelta para poder descansar.

-Buenas Noches/B'en's n'ch's- Respondieron Finlandia y Suecia, a los pocos momentos, los tres menores ya estaban durmiendo-¿No te encanta esto? Tener a nuestra familia junta así.

-S'…-Contesto Suecia, acercándose a su "esposa" para poder besarlo.

El pequeño Sealand, quien aun no se dormía completamente, compartió el pensamiento de sus padres, teniendo una familia -adoptiva- como ellos, ¿Para que quería el algo más?

* * *

CHAAAN! :D

No estaré 1000% contenta con el resultado, pero si estoy mucho mas conforme que con el primer intento OwO

En cuanto a Åland, tengo muy bien definida su personalidad y esas cosas, mañana en el colegio les pediré a mi Noru y a mi Den [mis amadas nordicosas :D] que me ayuden con su diseño grafico para asi tener su ficha pronto en mi DA, ¡ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL NOMBRE! Soy poco creativa con los nombres xDDD pueden ayudarme con eso dejándome un RR o entrando a mi DA: xxgeneration13xx(punto)deviantart(punto)com

Y eso! Nos leemos en una próxima entrega de su awesome servidora

Bye bye!


End file.
